Mad Hatter
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Complete! Based off Syfy's Alice. He never told Alice the word 'Mad' came with the word 'Hatter', but he knew he must've been given the name because of the voice in the back of his head yelling at him to not let Alice go with Jack and to follow them. HXA


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, out of everything, considering I know everyone will want to own Alice or Hatter, I want to own Charlie the White Knight. LOL, honestly, I do!

**Title**: Mad Hatter

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Spoilers for part 2 I guess? Nothing too much except mentioned kissing and a cuss word or two.

**Coupling**: HatterAlice with mentions of JackAlice

**Summary**: Complete! Based off Syfy's Alice. He never told Alice the word 'Mad' came with the word 'Hatter', but he knew he must've been given the name because of the voice in the back of his head yelling at him to not let Alice go with Jack and to follow them. Mentioned HatterAlice and JackAlice.

**Dedication**: To everyone who reviewed my first Alice one-shot! Which I posted... er... three hours ago? LOL, this would've been out sooner but I was getting pictures of the cast of Alice and watching the extras on SyFy's websites. Hahaha.

**Notes**: Just sort of how I imagined Hatter and Charlie to talk, though it makes you wonder, why was Charlie so close after they kissed? If he was alerting them of Jack he would've been yelling a LOT earlier! LOL.

X.X.X.X

**Mad Hatter**

X.X.X.X

'_You made the wrong choice._' The back of his mind told him, his fingers busy untying Charlie, the White Knight, as he tried to keep himself away from the thought. '_You left her with Jack!_'

"Thank you m'boy!" Charlie grinned and wiggled his eyebrows before he stood tall, "It's not like me to be caught so easily like that!"

'_She looked content to go._' He reasoned to himself as Charlie began to drabble on about his great feats of accomplishment.

'_She wanted you to go with!_' It shot back to him, '_Did you see how unhappy she was when he said no?_'

"What will you do now?" Charlie paused mid-sentence to ask.

'_But no, you just left her to that blond, he's probably wooing her the entire way back!_'

"M'boy?"

'_She already was attracted to him once, it wouldn't be hard! And they look good together, with her gorgeous and himself a good-looking rich prince, what have you got going for you?_'

He let out a loud cry, hoping to get the back of his mind to shut up, and it did work, except now Charlie was giving him a weird look. Wow, he must've been extremely loud if _that_ man was giving him an odd look.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked, tilting his head as his armor creaked.

"I'm just letting tension out." He told the elder man, rubbing the back of his neck before huffing to himself, "I'll probably go hide out in the hills, get into the resistance another way."

The white-haired man nodded, not even asking for the truth considering his eyes told him he didn't believe him, but he merely turned back to his horse, "I'll probably wonder until I'm needed again, I hope we hear from her soon."

"Yeah, me too." Hatter muttered back, sending a sharp look to him before he walked to his horse and checked to make sure that he had all the provisions he'd need. It took him a bit of time, but finally when he was ready he got on, gave a wave to Charlie, and headed to the generic west area.

'_Will you go after her?_' His mind asked, as if it was going to become his long-time companion on his journey. It probably was, damnit.

"No." He spoke out loud, finally feeling the freedom to do so.

'_But what about Jack?_' It taunted, '_You know he wants the ring and that you don't know exactly what his relationship is with his mother, and Alice is so in love with him that without you there she might get fooled._'

"She probably will." He muttered after just a moment of stopping, "But considering I'm not allowed to go or endanger her, I think I'll stay here to avoid her being in danger."

'_When is she not in danger?_' The voice snapped back, he could tell it probably would hit him over the back of his head if it had the chance. '_Even if Jack is telling the truth about being in the resistance against his mother you still have to take into account that he loves her, what if he sweeps her off her feet?_'

"He's already done that." It was almost like a defeat, he admitted to himself, she already knew Jack way before him.

'_But all the same she's stricken with you!_' The voice called back, '_You tell me that almost kiss meant nothing and then you can rule yourself out!_'

He stopped the horse, it grumbled softly but he was too busy blinking through his thoughts to hear it's snorts. The voice had a point, he had leaned down with full intent to kiss her, and she had done nothing to stop him. Hell, she even leaned toward him just the same! She even opened her eyes to make sure it was him before they even got that far!

'_Do you see? You do have a chance, Jack isn't the only one with good looks, now is he?_'

"Damn right!" He cried out, completely ignoring that it would seem like his ego was too big for anyone in hearing range, "I have good looks, Jack may have money and connections but I get along better with her, even if she doesn't trust me one hundred percent! I helped her get over her fear of heights! What does he have against that!?"

'_So, at this moment I bet Jack and Alice are at a slow gallop and he's whispering sweet nothings to her and she's falling for them. Then Jack would probably lean in and look down to her and she'd coo him and—._'

"ARGHHH!!" Was all he could get out before he snapped the reigns of the horse, which let out a loud cry of surprise before it startled into a run. "Be prepared Jack, you've got more competition than you realize!!"

'_See? You're not as mad as they say you are, you're just determined!_'

X.X.X.X

Charlie sent him a look as they galloped on, they were going slow enough to hear and look at each other but fast enough where they weren't merely walking, "So what made you change your mind, young lad?"

"I'm worried about her." Hatter replied truthfully, he knew he could trust the white knight, besides, who'd believe someone like Charlie?

"Me too." The older agreed with a nod of his head as he whistled out a short but merry tune, "I wonder if she still plans to be with Jack, he looked like a good fellow, even if he did tie me up!"

"They do not!!" The brunet cried out, glaring at the white-haired man with such a hatred that, even though he knew it wasn't towards him, had Charlie kind of nervous. "Jack's an egotistical little brat who thinks everything should be handed to him on a silver platter! He has no idea the hardship that comes with things like this, I bet he only got in the resistance because he threatened them with his power! Besides, Alice should know better than to fall for that, she already is getting angry at him because he never seems to care about her anymore!"

"Ohoho!" Charlie chuckled, laughing to himself even when Hatter was gazing darkly at him, "So it may be, but at the same are you not the same? You act like you don't care about her at all and you sometimes act like a spoiled child, just like he."

Hatter's cheeks flared, Charlie didn't know if it was embarrassment or humiliation, but they did burn brightly. "I'm different though." He replied, his accent fading the lower he talked, "I've been helping her the entire time while he gives her a clue and lets her deal with the problems herself! I've fought guys off for her, he's simply brought more of them against her!"

There was a moment before Charlie shook his head before he looked to Hatter and spoke again, "Don't worry, m'boy, I think Alice likes you just as much as you like her."

"I—!" The brunet started, by the look on his face he'd go into a rant again.

"I understand." The older man said before the brunet could start, "It was obvious by the almost-kiss that you two care deeply for each other."

"You saw!?" Hatter's cheeks flushed red, eyes wide as he tried to look surprised but ended up looking more disgusted. Either disgust for being caught when he didn't want to be or disgust by being caught by an old man, the white-haired man didn't know.

"That I did, it's hard being the third wheel." Charlie laughed to himself, but when he looked back to Hatter he had a more serious look to his face, "You might not have seen it, but with the sun on you two, you looked picture perfect, a picture from a fairy tale."

"What kind of fairy tale ends with me gaining someone like her when she has someone like Jack?" Hatter asked, cracking his neck before sighing, "I don't remember any."

"The kind that you yourself write." The white haired man replied, "The kind where not everyone is what they seem and the kind where she'll look at you like she did when you leaned into her today."

Hatter's cheeks flushed again, but instead of commenting he merely looked towards the mountains for a sign of Alice and Jack.

X.X.X.X

LOL, I've struck again! It's 9 in the morning for me, I haven't slept, and I can't stop writing! I've got two more ideas on the way, one in Jack's POV (sort of) but all in all, more HatterAlice!

By the way, I love Charlie, I insanely LOVE him. That's the type of character I'm always addicted to in a story. LOL.

Review please! It makes me write more!


End file.
